1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for removing posts from the ground. More specifically, it relates to hand-operated post pullers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The post pullers of the prior art typically comprise a lever-and-fulcrum mechanism acting directly on the post to be removed. In one commonly used device, a stand is placed next to the post. The top of the stand serves as a fulcrum for a lever attached at its short end to the post and actuated by pressing down by hand on its long end. The mechanical advantage of the lever is used to impart an upward force on the post.
However, for maximum mechanical advantage, the travel of the short end of the lever is small—typically a few inches. This means that the connection to the post must be repeatedly made and unmade as the post is withdrawn from the ground. Moreover, the geometry of the lever arrangement is such that a directly upward force cannot be imparted—the lever moves in an arc. Thus, a sideways force is also imparted to the post which acts to increase friction between the post and the ground. This is undesirable and makes withdrawing the post from the ground more difficult.
What is needed is a post puller which uses the mechanical advantage of a lever while imparting a linear, withdrawal force to the post and having sufficient travel to remove most posts without the need to reattach the device to the post. The present invention solves this problem.